That's an Order
by zat-writes
Summary: Locus has a more intimate and sexual relationship with his Commanding Officer than the rest of his unit. His commanding Officer uses him like he is nothing more than a sex toy.


**Warning** : One sided relationship, Unhealthy Relationship, Age differences, Voyeurism, Humiliation, Public sex, Oral sex, Group sex  
 **Author's Note** : I have named the Commanding Officer Joe Johnson in this story and assigned random names to random members of the unit.

"Sir, may I have a word with you?"

Captain Johnson looked up from his things to see one of his men standing in the doorway of his quarters. He raised a brow and eyed his subordinate, though the look was hidden behind his helmet. "What is it," he asked sternly, leaning a hip against his desk with his arms folding over his chest.

"Well, I-"

"What are you doing, son? Don't you know it's rude to dwell in doorways," Captain Johnson said gruffly. "Get in here and speak up for Christ's sake."

His subordinate nod slowly and stepped into the room fully. The automatic shut behind him, closing him in with the superior. The Soldier cleared his throat and looked away from Johnson's piercing gaze. "I came here to tell you…"

"Out with it, kid," Johnson snapped. "I don't have all day."

"I came here to tell you that I have feelings for you," he said, his tone more nervous than he would have liked. "I know it's unprofessional, but I just wanted you to know."

Johnson stared at his subordinate, his eyes trailing down the Soldier's armor adorned body. A smirk tugged at his cheek as an idea came to mind. "Take off your helmet, kid," he said, motioning at his subordinate with a flick of his wrist.

He watched with a sharp gaze as his Soldier did as he was told. When his helmet came off, his subordinate looked at him with nervous eyes and flustered cheeks. Johnson's smirk grew when he saw the kid's face. He had dark skin and long hair tied up in a bun that Johnson just wanted to grab onto. Yes, this kid would make a nice toy.

"So, you have feelings for me," Johnson asked, quirking a brow as his subordinate's cheeks grew redder.

"Yes, sir."

"Alright," he started as he removed his own helmet and setting it on his desk, "Then get over here and show me just how much you like ol' Joe."

"Sir-"

"Locus, that is an order," Johnson said firmly.

Locus nodded and closed the distance between them in a few long strides. His hands perched on his superior's shoulders and clashed their lips together. His Captain kissed him back as Locus' body was pressed against his armor cladded one, reaching up and tugging the hair tie out of Locus' hair and letting it all fall. Then Johnson grabbed a fist full of his raven colored locks and yanked them hard enough to get Locus to open his mouth. His tongue slipped inside in that moment.

In Locus' mind, he was relieved and excited his Captain was returning his affection. However, that was not the case. Johnson was not interested in Locus' feelings. He just wanted someone to fuck. Someone to train and teach to be his obedient sex toy.

Johnson nipped Locus' lip as he pulled away, watching Locus look away afterwards. "Remove your armor, son," Johnson said firmly.

"Sir-"

"Don't you want to show me how much you like me, kid," Johnson asked, his eyes wandering down his subordinate's body.

"Yes, I-I do," Locus replied reluctantly, taking a step back before he began unclipping his chest armor. Once the armor that encapsulated his upper torso was removed and dropped to the floor, Locus moved on to his gauntlets. Johnson watched him as he removed every bit of his armor. After discarding his armor and under suit, Locus stood before his Commanding Officer wearing nothing but his boxers and tank top.

Johnson purred and began to circle Locus like a vulture. His eyes wandered the young Soldier's lean, muscular body as he made his way around. Johnson stopped in front of Locus again and pulled the younger man against him. "Son, I'm gonna need you to remove those boxers," Johnson said, rolling his armor covered hips against Locus'. "The shirt too."

Felix murmured curses to himself as marched down the hall and towards his Captain's quarters. As much as he would rather be anywhere else, even adrift in the depths of space, he had business to attend to. He soon found himself outside the door of the Captain's quarters. As Felix neared the door, a sound caught him off guard. It was a moan. Just like that, Felix stopped in his tracks and listened, hoping that the sounds were in fact coming from his Captain's quarters.

"Now, you stay just like that while I get ready. If you move, I'll just have to leave you high and dry," he heard his Captain from inside. He heard the sounds of metal clanging against metal, likely due to Johnson stripping. "You look so good bent over like that. All spread out and waiting for me. Are you looking forward to me plowing you into the desk, kid?"

Felix felt a twinge in his loins as he heard his Commander's husky voice and gruff tone when addressing this mystery soldier inside. He bit his lip as he strained himself to hear who the Captain was about to bang. He just had to know who was bending over for Captain Johnson. Although he wanted to peek through the window of the automating door to find out who, Felix liked the suspense.

"I asked you a question, son. Are you looking forward to having my cock inside you?"

"Yes, Sir. I am looking forward to it," moaned an all too familiar voice.

Felix smirked as he leaned against the door completely, peeking in carefully so he would not get seen. Locus was the one who was going to get fucked into that desk. He was going to get fucked into that desk and Felix was going to see it all. The whole thing was just so fucking hot.

Unaware of the peeping tom outside, Johnson and Locus continued on in blissful ignorance. Once Johnson was free from his constrictive armor, he snagged a bottle of lube from his desk and slicked himself up. Felix watched with a lusty gaze as Johnson approached Locus, who was bent over his desk, exposed and ready to be broken in.

"I want you to beg for it," Johnson said gruffly as he guided himself to prod Locus' entrance, but not pushing in. "Tell me you want me to fuck you. Beg for my fat cock."

"I want your cock, Sir. Please. I need you inside me," Locus whined, his planted firmly atop the desk. His eyes were fixated on the helmet that was set in front of him. "Please, I need this. I need you to fuck me, Sir."

Felix smirked as he watched Johnson roll his hips forward, pushing into Locus with a pleased groan slipping past his own lips. Johnson then gripped Locus' hips with both hands and took a moment to relish in the needy whimpers escaping his Soldier. After a brief wait, Johnson began to move his hips at a quick pace.

Felix's hand slowly approached his loins to paw at the tightness in his armor. Although he would not really be able to do much about his erection in this full body armor, Felix applied pressure to the guarded area. It was not much, but it would have to do until he could get back to his own quarters. He wished that he had been in casual attire, but the teasing would be fun too.

Locus cried and arched his back as his Commanding Officer pounded into him. His hands balled into fists on top of the counter as he was fucked from behind. His body bounced forward with each hard thrust only to be yanked back by those hands gripping his hips to meet Johnson mid thrust. Locus cried his beloved Captain's name, staring at that helmet in front of him as he was taken from behind.

"You're so eager to spread your legs and please," Johnson purred. "You just love taking my dick. You love getting fucked by your Captain. You're such a good slut, aren't you?"

"Y-yes. I'm a good slut," Locus cried, his body trembling as Johnson hit a sensitive set of nerves inside him. "I love having you fuck me."

"Tell me, how long have you been dreaming about this? About me fucking you on any and every surface," Johnson asked, his voice breathy and rough.

"So long, Sir," Locus groaned.

Johnson sheathed himself all the way inside Locus before taking a fist full of Locus' hair and pushed forward. Under the weight, Locus' body clashed with the desk. His bare chest rested on the cool desktop with his ass raised for Johnson. His Captain continued fucking him. His eyes once again locked with his Captain's helmet, which was own several inches from his face.

Locus groaned as he saw his reflection in the visor of Johnson's helmet. He could see Johnson behind him through the reflective visor. Locus watched his Superior pound into him. One hand was placed on top of the helmet to keep it stationary as Locus watched himself being fucked by his beloved Captain.

Before long, Locus came against the side of the desk. His body trembled slightly as he reached orgasm. Johnson came inside Locus within a couple more thrusts. The Captain purred and pulled out, leaving Locus bent over his desk in a post orgasmic haze.

Felix slipped away in that moment. He would hate to get caught and ruin the chances of getting to spectate such a wonderful show again. Besides, he just had to get out of this armor and handle the situation in his pants.

Felix caught every show he could. He would pass by the Captain's quarters multiple times every day, catching Locus and Johnson fucking whenever he had the luck of catching them in the act. He caught them fucking often. Johnson often bent Locus over his desk or fucked him against a wall. Sometimes Johnson would even bring in toys or restraints while he fucked that poor, love struck idiot.

He loved how blatantly one-sided their relationship was. He loved how clueless Locus was to the fact that he was being used as nothing more than a sex toy. He loved how Johnson used Locus without even the slightest concern about his subordinate's feelings. Oh, but the best part was by far the fact that neither knew Felix was watching them. That he could watch them fuck each other without ever being caught.

One day, Felix and the rest of the Unit were called into the Captain's Quarters. The moment they lined up before his desk, Felix noticed someone was missing. A smirk tugged at his lips as he scanned the Captain's posture. Johnson was leaning over his desk and his breathing was a tad fast. Felix could almost hear a groan in his voice as Johnson addressed his men. Felix could just tell something delicious was happening below that desk and it made his cock throb with excitement.

"Where's Locus," Felix asked, glancing down the line with a smirk. "He should be here to hear whatever it is you're about to tell us."

"You can fill him in when you see him later," Johnson said with a smirk of his own that was practically audible in his voice. "I've called you all in to inform you that we will be shipped out to battle soon. It won't be a small battle either and I want you all to be prepared and try your best not to die."

"When exactly will we be shipped out," one of the other Soldiers asked.

"Tomorrow," Johnson replied, a slight keen in his voice that only Felix seemed to pick up on. "I know the news is sudden, but we received Intel on an upcoming enemy attack and it's up to us to defend one of our strongholds. Their forces will be strong and the fight will be tough, but if you all follow my orders and remain cool under pressure, you might survive. Any questions? No? Good. You're dismissed."

The rest of the Soldiers turned and filed out of the quarters but Felix remained. He stared at Johnson with a wide grin hidden behind his faceless helmet. His cock throbbed in his constrictive armor as he sauntered up to his Captain's desk. He sat on the edge and tapped his fingers rhythmically on the desk.

"So, we're shipping out tomorrow, huh," Felix asked, straining himself to hear something, anything, coming from beneath that cool metal surface.

"Did you stay behind to ask stupid questions, kid," Johnson asked with a flat, gruff tone as he stared blankly at Felix.

"No. I actually stayed behind to have a word with you," Felix said with a flirtatious lilt to his voice. His fingers that had tapped the desk moved to trace the armor on Johnson's hand with the pad of his index finger.

Johnson's eyes fell to his hand as Felix traced his armor playfully. A smirk tugged at his lips as he looked back up at Felix. "Go on," he said, interest in his tone.

"I just wanted to say that I love how commanding and tough you are," Felix purred, his fingers tracing up to Johnson's armored bicep. "I think it very, very attractive."

Beneath the desk, Locus growled around Johnson's cock. If his body were not bound by ropes and he were not stark naked, Locus would beat the shit out of Felix for flirting with _his_ beloved Captain. Unfortunately, Locus was bound and he was naked, so he simply continued sucking Johnson's cock and listened to that asshole flirt with his man.

"Anyone would be lucky to have you, sir," Felix purred. "What I wouldn't do for you if I was yours."

"Well, I'm sure something could be arrang-Ahh," Johnson began, but was cut off by Locus biting down on his dick. Not hard enough to hurt too bad, but hard enough to get his point across. Johnson quickly composed himself and cleared his throat. "That would unprofessional, Felix."

Locus groaned when Johnson let a hand fall under the desk and roughly took a fist full of his hair. Then Johnson forced him further down his cock, nearly gagging Locus in the process.

"Aw, come one, _Joe_ ," Felix pouted playfully, continuing to trace Johnson's armor. "We could fuck right here, right now if you wanted. You could plow me into your desk or fuck me into the floor. Hell, I'd even suck your cock."

Locus felt rage boiling away inside his gut as he was forced to listen to Felix blatantly offer Johnson sex. He wanted to kick that jackass out so he could blow Johnson in peace. However, he chose to be obedient and continue sucking Johnson's cock.

"That's a kind offer, but I'm going to have to turn you down," Johnson sighed, his grip on Locus' hair loosening. "Please leave my office."

Felix snickered, and slid off the edge of the desk. He waved good bye to his captain as he strutted out of the room, straining his ears to listen to a sweet moan that slipped out of Johnson's mouth.

When the door slid shut, Locus began bobbing his head and sucking Johnson's cock with vigor, eliciting pleased groans from Johnson. He was determined to show Johnson just how much of a prize he was. He wanted to show Johnson that he did not need Felix. That Johnson did not need anyone else but Locus to satisfy him. Locus could be everything he ever needed.

"Oh, you want to keep me all to yourself, don't you," Johnson purred, bucking his hips slightly as Locus continued to blow him. "You don't want anyone else looking at me. You're such a jealous little whore. You want to be the only one to suck my cock like this. You want me to fuck you and you alone, huh?"

Locus moaned around Johnson's cock, looking up at Johnson from under the desk. His Captain moaned and growled with each bob of Locus' head. Johnson groaned low in his throat and yanked Locus off his cock in time to come across his face. Locus gasped as he stared into the reflective visor of his Captain's helmet with half lidded eyes. He felt his beloved's come dripping down his lips and chin.

"You look good with my come all over your face," Johnson purred.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Locus murmured, bent over his Captain's desk like he so often found himself nowadays. He was naked with his body suit around his ankles, his ass raised and exposed for his Captain.

"Nonsense. I have to prepare you for battle," Johnson laughed deviously as he slicked up a rather large vibrator with a very generous amount of lube.

"I-I can't fight with a vibrator in my ass," Locus protested, yet he did nothing to stop Johnson as he prodded him with it. "It will distract me."

"Oh please, you want this," Johnson purred as he prodded Locus with the toy a little more. "Besides, Its just for the ride there. You can take it out real quick when we arrive."

Locus bit his lip and stifled a moan as Johnson pushed the vibrator inside slowly. He shuddered as he took in inch by inch of the toy. When it was deep inside, Johnson turned it on and Locus groaned. His legs began to tremble as the sensation sent a jolt of pleasure through his body. Then Johnson helped him tug on his body suit.

He held himself up with one palm on the desk as he tried to regain himself. Locus forced down any noises that wanted to burst past his lips. To make matters worse, Johnson was caressing his now covered skin and patting his ass. This man just loved tormenting Locus in various sexual ways. Not that Locus could really complain much. Though the embarrassment of being with his comrades while having a vibrator inside him was a bit much for Locus, but if it got Johnson of, he did not care.

"Get your armor on, kid," Johnson growled lustily into Locus ear through his helmet. "We're shipping out in ten."

Doing as he was told, Locus began clipping on his armor as Johnson left him behind. It took him longer than usual to get dressed due to him having to stop let out sounds of pleasure. Once he finally managed to get everything on, Locus dragged himself out to the docking bay where the rest of his comrades were waiting for him.

He was thankful for his helmet because it hid the blatant embarrassment on his face. Unfortunate for Locus, his armor could not hide how rigid his body was nor could it hide the occasional shudder or how awkwardly he carried himself. Thankfully no one seemed to really focus on him enough to really notice. That is, no one but Felix.

Felix watched Locus with a shy look that was masked by his helmet as everyone else filed inside the ship. He leaned against the side of their ship and watched his comrade approach the door like he had something up his ass. Felix would bet all the money he had that Locus did have something up his ass. In fact, Felix knew Locus had something up his ass because Felix had watched from the door when Johnson put that wonderful vibrator inside Locus.

"Hey, Locus," Felix called as Locus approached the door to board the ship. He earned a glare from Locus, the likes of which you could just feel from behind that helmet. He smirked and snickered as Locus paused at the door. "You look tense, buddy. Maybe you should ease up a bit."

"Worry about yourself, Felix," Locus hissed before turning climbing aboard.

For a brief moment, Locus' rear end was unguarded as Locus grabbed onto both hand bars to step into the ship. Felix grinned from ear to ear as he acted on sheer impulse. With the palm of his hand, Felix smacked Locus' ass, causing Locus to let loose a lout, very audible moan. All of his comrades inside looked at him and Locus could practically feel them staring at him through those faceless masks.

"Gee, Locus. I was going to say that you need to relax, but I can see that you're way ahead of me," Felix taunted as Locus glared back at him.

Locus' face and body were heating up from the humiliation as his comrades laughed at him. He shot Johnson a glance, hoping he would tell them to stop, but that did not happen. No, Johnson said nothing to stop them as one Soldier asked Locus if he was excited for the mission and another one asked if he just liked spanking.

Locus climbed in the rest of the way and marched to the farthest seat, away from the other Soldiers. He sat down, fully intent on pouting, but the vibrator moved as he sat down and drew out another moan. This one was quieter than before, but still heard by his comrades.

Felix, how had finally boarded, burst out in laughter and said, "You really must be excited for the mission, Locus."

Locus shot Felix another glare, as laughter erupted amongst the unit again. As much as he wanted to keep glaring, the vibrating toy inside him kept drawing his focus away. It took everything he had to keep quiet and stiff.

When they finally took off, Locus was relieved that the focus shifted away from him. He was able to sit back and focus on keeping himself quiet while that damn toy sent waves of pleasure through him. His whole body was sensitive and his cock was throbbing beneath his under suit and his armor. It did not help that the toy was pressed right against his prostate in this position, making it hard for Locus to sit still.

His legs twitched and his toes curled when he felt a tightening in his stomach. Locus' head fell back against the wall and his hands tightly gripped the edge of his seat as he bit back a groan. He was having a hell of a time keeping himself from just fondling his cock through his armor. He wanted nothing more than to just to rip his armor off and deal with his neglected erection. Hell, he wanted to just rip his armor off and fuck his Captain right in front of everyone. Johnson would certainly love that. Not to mention Locus would be show Felix that Johnson was his man and no one else could have him.

"Fuck it," Locus said audibly as he stood up and marched over to his Captain. All eyes were on him as he yanked Johnson out of his seat by his armor. Locus then began unclipping Johnson's armor and discarding each piece as it was removed. His Captain did nothing to stop it. Rather, he stood still and watched with amusement and excitement as his fuck toy stripped him in front of everyone.

"What the hell are you doing," asked one of his comrades, but Locus did not bother answering. He was too focused on stripping his Commanding officer down to nothing.

Once Johnson's armor was all stripped away and he was down to his body suit and helmet, Locus yanked the last remaining bit of armor and threw it away. Then Locus began stripping himself of his armor as well, starting with his own Helmet.

"Locus, what the fuck are you doing," asked another soldier as Locus stripped himself of the last armor plating.

"Shut the fuck up and watch, Palmer," Locus hissed as he grabbed Johnson by his body suit. He unzipped it quickly before yanking it down past Johnson's shoulders and to his waist, revealing Johnson's erection. Then Locus forced Johnson down to the floor before quickly removing his own body suit and straddling Johnson's hips.

Every Soldier stared at them as Locus pinned Johnson to the floor. Locus glared down at Johnson as he reached back and removed the vibrator Johnson had put inside him. With a smirk, Locus dropped it aside and took Johnson's cock, holding it to his entrance before slipping down slowly with a loud, unstifled moan.

"You're such a sleazy jackass, Captain Johnson," Locus purred as he rolled his hips, gripping Johnson's shoulders to brace himself. "Now everyone gets to see how much of a dirty, slime ball you are. They get to see what you do to me every day for your own sick, insatiable desires."

"You're one to talk," Johnson purred, resting his head on his hands. He watched Locus with a smirk while he rode his cock. "You're the dirty slut who will do anything to keep me satisfied."

While watching their Captain getting ridden by their fellow Soldier, everyone, especially Felix, became aroused. Their armor felt tight as Locus' moans filled the small, metal room and they watched Johnson thrust his hips up into Locus. Felix was the first of the unit to start striping off his armor, claiming that they might as well join them. While a few soldiers were reluctant, a couple joined right in. Piece by piece armor plating clanged to the floor as they all stripped down to nothing and began to stroke themselves to the show. Palmer and Hansen even followed Johnson and Locus' lead.

"Look at all of them, Locus," Johnson said with a breathy voice as his eyes scanned all of his men. "They're masturbating to us like a bunch of horny little sluts."

"I bet they all just want to fuck you, Joe," Locus groaned, rolling his hips down on Johnson's throbbing cock, "but only I can have you."

"Oh, come on," Joe purred, rolling his hips up into Locus once more, "show our boys a good time. Show me just how good you can handle their cocks."

"Yeah, Locus," Felix crooned, smirking at Locus as he stroked himself to their lusty performance, "show Johnson how good you are at sucking off his subordinates. Or would you prefer that I show him?"

Locus shot Felix a cold glare before glancing at the two soldiers to Felix's left. "Garcia. Davis. Get over here," Locus said gruffly.

When the Soldier's in question heard their names, they bolted upright and scrambled over to Locus. Garcia stood to Locus' left while Davis took his right. Locus took hold of both their lengths and stroked them both before taking all of Garcia's into his mouth.

Felix watched with a proud smirk as Locus rode their Commanding officer and pleasured two of their Comrades. He watched with hungry eyes as Locus switched between sucking off Garcia and Davis like a pro. It was unbelievably hot. His eyes wandered over to Palmer and Hansen, who were fucking each other on the other side of the small metal room. Then Felix glanced at the last Soldier to his right, who was jacking himself off to the show.

"Hey, Callahan, how about you join the real fun and give me a blow job," Felix asked with a coo as he put his arm over the shorter Soldier. "I'll jack you off in return."

"I don't see why not," Callahan breathed as he leaned over. He took hold of Felix's cock and took it into his mouth.

Felix crooned and bucked up into Callahan's mouth as he reached over and grabbed hold of the younger Soldier's dick. His eyes went back to Locus as Callahan sucked him off. Felix's free hand gripped Callahan's curly hair and forced him to pick up the pace while he watched Locus blow Davis.

Felix certainly felt like a kid in a candy store with this wonderful show playing out right in front of him. No doors or desks in his way, no sneaking around. Just blatant, public sex.

"You're such a good slut, Locus," Johnson said, rolling his hips up again and again, meeting Locus each time he rolled down on his cock. Watching Locus suck of two of his men was getting Johnson off just as much as it was getting Felix off. He loved watching that determined, little sex toy of his do anything for him. "Oh, I should just let everyone here fuck you. I bet you'd love that. You'd just love to fuck each and every one of them if I told you to, wouldn't you?"

Locus merely moaned around Davis' cock in response, earning a low chuckle from Johnson. "I bet you'd love to ride everyone's dicks," he groaned as he felt a tightness in his very loins. "You'd just love to be covered in everyone's come, wouldn't you?"

Before long, Davis pulled out of Locus' mouth and came on his lips with a low groan. Locus pushed Davis back, causing him to fall back into a seat, and turned his attention back to Garcia. He took all of Garcia into his mouth and made eye contact with him as he slid back up to the tip. Garcia cooed as he bucked his hips forward and sunk himself back into Locus' hot mouth.

"Doesn't he give great blow jobs," Johnson purred, his lusty eyes trained on Locus' mouth with his lips stretched around another man's cock. Each bob of that pretty little head of his made Johnson just want to order everyone to line up for a blow job from this kid. "I bet you can't wait to come all over his face like Davis did. Am I right, Garcia?"

"No sir," Garcia breathed, thrusting his hips into Locus' mouth. With one more good thrust, Garcia pulled out and came across Locus' face just as Davis had before. Then Locus pushed him away and turned his sights back on Johnson, who had a shit eating grin plastered across his face.

It was then that Johnson sat up and took hold of Locus' hips. He shifted their weight and laid Locus back. It took only a moment of adjusting before Johnson had Locus in missionary. He pulled his hips back and pounded deep into Locus' ass. "Now everyone gets to see how you're my lil' bitch," Johnson said with a groan as he pounded hard and fast into his fuck toy.

Locus gripped Johnson's shoulders and moaned loudly for everyone to hear as Johnson fucked him mercilessly into the floor. His cries were accompanies by Hansen's moans of pleasure as Palmer fucked him against the wall. Even Felix's croons and coos joined the mix as Callahan blew him.

It did not take much longer before Locus to come on his own stomach with a loud cry of Joe's name. Johnson pulled out and kneeled over Locus, who was spent and panting below him, and stroked himself vigorously. Johnson came across Locus' stomach as well.

Felix purred, not even paying attention to Callahan as he came on Felix's hand. His eyes trailed up Locus' semen covered abdomen as he laid there, catching his breath and locking eyes with a man who did not love him. It was too delicious to resist. With the sounds of Palmer and Hansen coming at the other end of the ship, Felix reached his climax in Callahan's mouth.

It was quiet for a moment before Felix spoke up. "Thanks for being such a slut, Locus," he snickered, wearing a devious grin.

Locus simply growled, "Fuck off, Felix."


End file.
